different worlds
by hyperbunnyzz
Summary: When Wally and Kuki have an assignment, they have to switch houses for a while. But will this drive them mad, or will it be fun?
1. Why the cleaning?

Wally's POV

"Why must you taunt me?" I yelled at my baby brother.

"Because you're the one who's always driving me to it!" Joey screamed.

"How did I taunt you when YOU were the one who let a pack of wolves in the house, AFTER I cleaned?!" I yelled.

"Because they were scratching at the door!" Joey yelled. Joey is now 6 and I am now 16. He was supposed to help clean the house, but instead, he destroyed it!

"Why is it always my fault?" Joey exclaimed.

"Because you're the one who always kills the house and tears it to shreds! Honestly, would you go to the ER by cleaning?" I asked.

"No, and I can prove it!" Joey said while picking up tiny pieces cotton with his fingers as I looked.

"See, nothing to worry abou-eh" Joey said as he started choking.

"We have to get to the hospital!" I said.

"No we don't!"

"And why not?"

"Cause, Cause, Cause I was jokin' about chokin'!" He fell to the ground laughing.

I handed him a dust pan and a hand sized broom and made him sweep it up!

Kuki's POV

"Mushi!" I yelled while pounding her door. "Get out!" I demanded.

She had her music turned on all the way and the door was locked. I couldn't believe she wouldn't open!

"11 year olds do NOT listen to Puke Barf! They listen to rock n roll! Not teenage rock n metal!"

Suddenly, the door unlocked. "Yeah, what do you want?" Mushi asked.

I shoved the vacuum to her hand.

"Clean, now!" I yelled.

I cleaned the whole house and she needed to clean her room. She cleaned her room. But it didn't look any different.

Regular POV

"Why do you want the house so clean anyways?" Mushi and Joey asked from different houses but at the same time.

"Because, Wally/Kuki have to come over I have to come over their house for a project." they said also at the same time but in separate houses.

"WHAT?" Mushi and Joey screamed at the same time but in separate houses.

Next chapter in a while.


	2. 2 notes

After they said that, Wally was on his way to Kuki's house and Kuki was on her way to Wally's house

After they said that, Wally was on his way to Kuki's house and Kuki was on her way to Wally's house.

They ran into each other on the way. "Hi!" Kuki said.

"Oh, hey! I did not see you there!" Wally said. "You have your list?" Kuki asked.

"You have yours?" Wally asked back.

"Yep!" They both said at the same time.

They exchanged lists as they kept walking.

"Bye!" They both hollered to each other.

On each piece of paper, was a list of what to do with one another's siblings. Wally wrote down:

Let him play with his action figures and wii. Never call them dolls! If he tries to pick a fight. Grab his arm and then the other and put them behind his back and take him to his room.

Besides those things, he's okay. Any questions call me.

And on Kuki's said:

She plays loud music so she will lock her door a lot if you tell her to close for the noise. If that happens, tell her you call 911's longer number. But to make it sound like you really are, just call me and pretend you're talking to the cops. She will come out. If anything else goes wrong, call me.

They kept walking along towards the houses and they finally entered to different worlds.


	3. The life with Joey

"ding dong

"ding dong!" Wally's doorbell hollered

"Coming!" Joey shouted running down.

He opened the door and saw a Japanese girl standing right there in front of him. He could not recognize her.

"Who are you?" Joey asked

"I'm Kuki Sanban! Remember me Joey?" She asked

"Oh! I thought you were here to murder me or something! Come on in!"

Kuki came in and went upstairs into a guest room where she could put her stuff together and get settled. Joey walked in her room thinking it was the bathroom for some reason.

"Why is there a bed in our bathroom?"

"There isn't a bed in the bath room. The bathroom isn't here. Remember?" Kuki said as she pointed down the hall way. "It's down there Joey." She said.

"Oh yeah! I forgot that for some reason. I just got finished playing dizzy dizzy head buster."

"I think you were to dizzy to understand where you were going." Kuki said while giggling.

"oh. Thanks." Joey said holding his front and running down the hallway.

Kuki could not help but laugh watching him run and bite his bottom lip. He was just like Wally except tinier.

Kuki finished her room and went down stairs. She saw Joey watching Barney with the TV turned all the way down and dubbing it. She saw this and laughed.

"What are you doing Joey?" She asked.

"dubbing that stupid dino!" He hollered while laughing.

She looked at her watch. It said 9:30 PM. She went into the kitchen and wrote what she was facing so far. It said this:

Being a Beatle is actually very fun! I have a very adorable baby brother who likes to play games and dub baby shows and make them funny. He never cusses from as far as I go and bites his bottom lip a lot. He has helped me through in and out since I got here. He is like the little brother I never had!

I have also learned that the parents will usually be on vacation leaving the oldest to baby sit. The house is very big and fun! I would love to play hide and seek in here! It has about 3-4 TVs as far as I know. I love the food here very much! I never knew Joey was such a cook! This has been day one at the Beatles house.

When she was done with that, she put it in her bag and put it in her room. She went there also. She changed into her PJs and laid down in her bed. She turned out the lamp and went to sleep. Today was one of the best days ever!

"I wonder how Wally is doing." She yawned and then slept.


	4. the life with Mushi

"Come here you brat

"Come here you brat!" Wally shouted.

"I am not a brat! And no!" Mushi shouted.

"Yes you are! Try this food!" Wally shouted.

"I am NOT eating crickets!" Mushi shouted.

"I told you, it has no crickets!" Wally shouted back.

"I want my sister to make me ladybug pie!"

"And yet, you will not eat anything that has the name cricket!"

"It's not made of ladybugs you stupid teen!" Mushi shouted and closed her bed room door.

"Why do girls like her have to be so obnoxious?" Wally muttered to himself. Suddenly, he heard music playing.

"Hey, keep it down, would ya?" Wally said while pounding her door. He heard a click from the door knob and tried to open it. He remembered the list.

"Mushi! I'm calling 911's long number!"

Mushi gasped and put her ear to the door and turned her sterio down. Wally heard the foot steps and dialed Kuki.

"Hello?" Kuki asked. (over the phone calls I do K and W)

W- hello, is this the cops

K-(knowing what he was doing) Yes.

W- I have a call about loud noises and I wanted to know if it's against the law to disturb the peace.

M-(unlocked the door and peeked through.)

W- Talk to the culprit? Okay. Hey Mushi! Cops wanna talk to you!

M-(gulps) He-hello?

K-(changing voice to sound like a cops) Yes, I hear you were disturbing the peace. How old are you, Name, and have you ever been to juvy?

M-(Gulps) 11 years old, Mushi Sanban, and no.

K- Well, if you keep disturbing the peace, I will have to take you to juvy. Got it?

M-Yes.

K-good. Bye.

M- b-bye.

The phone turned off and was given to Wally.

"Why did you do?" Mushi asked

"It's against the law and I did not want an F." Wally said.

"I get it now. Thanks." Mushi said.

"Welcome, you want my cricket dinner now?" Wally asked.

"Sure." Mushi said while walking down the stairs with him.

"This is actually really good!" Mushi said.

"Thanks." Wally said.

When they were done, Mushi cleaned up While Wally went in his guest room to write about his day. He wrote:

Today was actually a good day. I learned, that if an 11 year old girl is going to her room to turn on the sterio and lock the door, you have to trick them. If you make them dinner with a bug name, you need to trick them again to make them eat. I learned that Mushi is one of those girls.

In the end, my new home assignment sister ate my dinner I made for us. She ate it all and volunteered to clean the dishes. Other than the family, I have been watching TV, reading comics and playing around in a big house. Being a Sanban isn't bad, not bad at all!

This has been day 1.

After he wrote that, he went to sleep.


	5. Last chapter

This was the day that Wally and Kuki changed back to their normal lives

This was the day that Wally and Kuki changed back to their normal lives. Kuki would be with Mushi and Wally would be with Joey.

With Wally…

"I'll see ya Mushi!" Wally said.

"See ya Wally!" Mushi said.

Wally left out the door and Mushi was waiting for her sister.

With Kuki…

"Bye Joey!" Kuki said.

"Bye Kuki!" Joey said.

Kuki left Joey waited for Wally to come back.

In and Out…

Wally and Kuki bumped into each other again.

"Hi!" Kuki said.

"Hi!" Wally said back.

"Was Mushi good?"

"Yeah, how Joey?"

"Good."

"Good."

"Well, see ya tomorrow."

"K bye"

"bye"

The next day…

Ms. Nikki was calling names to the front of the room for their assignments.

"First, will Kuki Sanban Please come up?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Being a Beatle is actually very fun! I have a very adorable baby brother who likes to play games and dub baby shows and make them funny. He never cusses from as far as I go and bites his bottom lip a lot. He has helped me through in and out since I got here. He is like the little brother I never had!

I have also learned that the parents will usually be on vacation leaving the oldest to baby sit. The house is very big and fun! I would love to play hide and seek in here! It has about 3-4 TVs as far as I know. I love the food here very much! I never knew Joey was such a cook! I loved being a Beatle!" Kuki said then took her seat.

"Very good! Next, We have Mr. Beatles."

"Yes ma'am."

"Today was actually a good day. I learned, that if an 11 year old girl is going to her room to turn on the sterio and lock the door, you have to trick them. If you make them dinner with a bug name, you need to trick them again to make them eat. I learned that Mushi is one of those girls.

In the end, my new home assignment sister ate my dinner I made for us. She ate it all and volunteered to clean the dishes. Other than the family, I have been watching TV, reading comics and playing around in a big house. Being a Sanban isn't bad, not bad at all!"

"Very good! I am happy to say, this whole class got A's!"

"Dinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng!" The bell rang.

"Good bye kids!"

They all left. The end.

Stupid ending I know. Thanks for reading!


End file.
